Young Love
by Sirius's Daughter
Summary: Harry Potter has been injured! Will reading a note from a friend open up a new world for him? Just a oneshot I wrote out on a stormy afternoon.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything HP related. If I did, you would know.

He was falling, an endless vortex of black surrounding him. He didn't know which way was up or down. He was filled with fear, crying out again and again, but to no avail. Suddenly, he hit the earth with a thump. His head slammed against it, almost knocking him out, but not quite. As he lay there, gathering himself, he heard a shriek next to him. He stood and looked, then almost shielded his eyes against what he saw. A body, surrounded by a very large pool of blood that seemed to come straight from the chest, drying into the shock of raven black hair. A girl, screaming with tears, cradling the head against her chest. As he looked up, he saw a black tail retreating into the distance. When he looked back down to the girl, she was burrowing her head into the body's shoulder, crying louder still. Just as she raised a tearstained face, Harry Potter woke with a start. His eyes flew open, and, as he put his glasses on, he drank in his surroundings. He was lying in the hospital wing with a large, bloodstained bandage wrapped tightly around his chest and shoulder. His heart started to beat wildly at his ribcage, suddenly straining to remember the previous night's sorrow and hurt.

"Ah, Potter, you're awake!" said Madame Pomfrey as she bustled in, making Harry jump.

"What happened to me?" He asked, his voice rasping, dryness clawing hungrily at his throat. She smiled slightly at him.

"You were attacked by Death Eaters and mortally wounded. Luckily, Black was on hand to come alert the headmaster. Ms. Wrenn was in quite a state when we found you both; she's needed a Calming Draught every day for the past week, barely left your side. She half-starved, the poor girl."

Harry's heart started beating a tattoo onto his ribs.

"Ory?" he asked nervously. He licked his lips, which were suddenly very dry. "Hickory Wrenn?"

Hickory Wrenn was the latest Trio member, which was now the Golden Four. She was very pretty, with her amber-colored eyes and thick, curly copper hair. Harry was head-over-heels in love with her, but he didn't know if she loved him the way he loved her.

"Yes, Hickory. She left you a note on your bedside table. I'll be back in a moment with your walking stick so that you can leave today."

She bustled out, a small smile still on her lips. Harry picked up the small, folded piece of parchment, opened it, and, trembling, read the note.

_Dear Harry, _it said.

_I'm so sorry; your injury is my entire fault. If I hadn't told you about the noise I heard, you wouldn't be so wounded. Harry, if you get the chance to read this, I want you to know one thing: I love you. I guess I've loved you ever since I first saw you, when you, Ron, and Hermione took me under your wings. I don't know if you feel the same way about me, but if you don't, can we stay friends?_

_Love, _

_Ory._

Underneath her signature was a small heart. Harry's face lit up as he read the note for the second time, just to make sure that it wasn't a joke. As soon as he got up and got his stick (A/N: it's like the one Ron got in PoA), he hurried out to the Gryffindor Common Room with Madame Pomfrey shouting after him to be careful. He waved an answer back at her, not really listening. He was flying, she loved him. He had to let herknow that he loved her back. As he burst into the Common Room, he heard a gasp and the next thing he knew, his face was buried in mounds of familiar, copper curls. He breathed in Hickory's familiar scent, vanilla and the faint smell of -what else- hickory.

"Harry!" she sobbed, tears falling onto Harry's chest. Her knuckles were white, as she was clutching his shirt. Harry leaned forward, resting gently on her.

"Ory," he murmured soothingly. "It's all right. I'm fine."

"I'm sorry for my note, I just had to tell you!" she kept sobbing. "Harry, I can't help it, I'm a ruined wreck! Almost every girl in the school wants you, and now I'm one of them! I can't take-"

Harry gently cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. She gasped, them almost melted into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. As they broke apart, only separating a few centimeters, Hickory smiled and sighed, snuggling into his chest as he wobbled slightly over to the couch and stretching out on it, gently pulling Hickory onto his lap. Hickory smiled again and stretched out also, carefully avoiding putting too much weight onto his bandage.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that," she murmured, knowing quite well that he had intended to.

"I know. I love you."

A/N: Short and (hopefully) sweet. Kinda different from my usual style, more angsty. NO FLAMES!


End file.
